


Karena 8 Juni

by revabhipraya



Series: 151 Tahun Austria-Hungary [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: 8 Juni dan dua buah perayaan sederhana.





	Karena 8 Juni

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Menjelang gelap, Austria menghampiri Hungary yang sejak siang sibuk bereksperimen di dapur. Austria jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya dimasak Hungary untuk makan malam? Perempuan itu sudah mendekam di dapur selama lebih dari tiga jam!

"Hungary, kau masih memasak?" tanya Austria begitu kakinya menginjak lantai dapur. Harum daging baru matang kembali menyeruak memasuki hidungnya. Mendadak Austria merasa lapar, padahal tadi siang dia sudah makan dan hari ini tidak banyak kegiatan yang dia lakukan.

"Masih, Austria-san," jawab Hungary sambil menolehkan kepala. "Apakah sudah tiba waktunya makan malam?"

"Belum, tapi ...." Austria melangkah ke samping Hungary, menyodorkan secarik kain lap yang sepertinya dibutuhkan gadis itu untuk membersihkan noda di kompor. Hungary menerimanya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk minum teh bersama sore ini."

Hungary terkesiap. "Sekarang sudah sore, ya?"

Austria memiringkan bibir. "Kalau kau masih sibuk, biar aku saja yang membuat tehnya. Kita bisa minum bersama di sini."

"Baiklah." Hungary menyunggingkan seulas senyum bersalah. "Maaf, ya. Dan terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah." Austria membuka sebuah kabinet di atas wastafel, mengambil sekotak teh earl grey. "Apa yang sedang kaumasak?"

Hungary menorehkan seulas senyum pada bibirnya. "Makanan yang sudah lama ingin kusantap."

"Sudah lama?" Austria mengernyit. Diisinya dua cangkir dengan serbuk teh earl grey yang tadi ia ambil. "Lalu kenapa tidak kaubuat saja dari lama?"

"Karena ini spesial," jawab Hungary cepat. Ada senyum pada nada suaranya.

Austria sebenarnya penasaran dengan jawaban menggantung Hungary, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak merespons perkataan sang wanita pada saat itu juga. Dilanjutkannya mengisi cangkir dengan air panas. Dapur mendadak hening untuk beberapa saat karena baik Austria maupun Hungary tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya ada desis uap yang memaksa keluar dari panci dan bunyi air yang dituang ke cangkir.

"Dagingnya sudah empuk," ucap Hungary tiba-tiba sambil mematikan kompor. "Akan kumasak setelah minum teh. Tehnya sudah jadi, Austria-san?"

"Hm?" Austria menoleh, tahu-tahu Hungary sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "O-oh. Iya, sudah."

Hungary tersenyum. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dekat meja tempat Austria menyiapkan teh, lalu mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk ikut duduk. Hungary meraih salah satu cangkir lalu menyesap isinya. "Hm. Earl grey."

Austria menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum ikut menyesap teh bagiannya. "Tidak enak?"

"Aku suka, kok," komentar Hungary. "Enak."

"Syukurlah."

"Omong-omong, Austria-san." Hungary meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. "Ada apa tiba-tiba mengajakku minum teh bersama?"

"Kau sendiri?" Austria tidak menjawab. "Ada apa tiba-tiba memasak makanan yang ingin kausantap sejak lama?"

Hungary membentuk senyum. "Karena hari ini―"

"8 Juni?"

Spontan mata Hungary membelalak. "Austria-san ingat?"

Austria mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kaupikir untuk apa ajakan minum teh bersama ini?"

Keduanya lantas tertawa. Ternyata seperti itulah rasanya bahagia; mendapatkan apa yang kita harapkan setelah melakukan apa yang diharapkan orang lain dengan sukarela, tanpa paksaan, dan tanpa merasa terbebani.

"Selamat hari jadi, Hungary."

"Selamat hari jadi juga, Austria-san."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary, AusHun! (2)


End file.
